


Echoes In Rain

by SSVTempest



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSVTempest/pseuds/SSVTempest
Summary: Jughead has a younger brother who's a year younger than him and was dragged away to Toledo when he was thirteen and remained for three years before coming back to Riverdale. On his journey, he manages to help FP turn his life around in a unique way and then finds out that FP was never in love with their mom but in love with someone else. Then he helps his brother snag who he wants and One or two guys has eyes for Jughead's brother





	1. Echoes In Rain

Echoes in Rain

Chapter One: Echoes in Rain

He remembered the fights his parents had over his dad’s drinking and being part of the Southside Serpents. He discovered this at a young age; 13 and mom dragged him off to Toledo.

_"Okay, Joe it's your turn" Jughead smiled at Joe as he placed a green card in the large UNO pile that had accumulated over several rounds of the game. As Joe searched the line of cards he had been dealt, wondering if he thought now was the time to use his draw four card on Jellybean who had hit him with the same attack only one round earlier, the loud bang of a door slamming was heard from downstairs._  
  
Jellybean’s head immediately shot towards the door, a look of panic spread across her soft features. Jughead quickly reacted by bringing in his two younger siblings a little closer next to him. "It's okay guys, Let's just focus on the game" he said trying to sound reassuring. Joe knew all too well what that sound was and why him and his two siblings We're spending yet another Sunday night huddled in Jughead's room playing a card game. For the past two months, their parents had been fighting, not just usual couple arguments but arguments that involved screaming and yelling, arguments that Joe realized were about his fathers drinking habits and an involvement in something called the "Southside serpents". Joe had discovered this on his own, usually, Jughead took both he and Jellybean into a quieter part of the house when their parents got like this. Joe had immeasurable respect and admiration for his big brother and he often told him that he was his hero, to which Jughead would always reply "well, you're my hero buddy". Joe had recently turned 13 but he felt as though he was a lot more mature in comparison to many other kids his age, he understood more about the world and how it worked... and how dark it could truly be. This was the same for Jellybean who at the age of 6 seemed wise beyond her years. After another hour or so of playing UNO cards and then go fish, Jughead decided to go downstairs to check on his parents. He told Joe and Jellybean to stay in his room and that he'd come get them.

That was three years ago...and in that time he had enough of Toledo to last a lifetime, JB knew I needed to go my own way, but she knew I loved her.

Two months later after turning sixteen, I dragged my mom onto a talk show as I wanted to get to the truth as something wasn’t adding up

And right then and there she was pissed as hell as I walked out and looked at her and then I just held up two fingers and she quieted down

“Now that you’re quiet. I want the truth. I haven’t seen my dad and older brother for three _fucking_ years. But yet you say you moved to Toledo to get away from him, then why are you busy spending time with guys who are close to dad? Bikers, Boozers, yelling matches? I’ve never trusted the guys you brought back around my sister, so I installed a deadbolt onto her door and showed her how to use it so she can be safe.” I replied as I was tersely pissed off

“Even now, I’ve caught you five times going through my shit when you had zero business going through my stuff. And I don’t want to hear “It’s in my house, more than enough reason.” as we can take this to court and I don’t think you want to be bitch slapped by the judge for ten counts of felony mail fraud: IE opening up my mail that comes to me in my name.” I replied as I lowered my hand and her jaw dropped

“Just close your mouth, I have no interests in smelling the cum scent of the last guy you sucked off, swallowed or rode till he came in your snatch.” I replied bluntly

“You are going to end up just like your dad!” She stated

“ _Really?”_ I stated then I whistled for two minutes and he walked out onto the stage wearing his leather jacket and I saw him as I walked over and pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back

“I fucking missed you J.” FP replied

“Same here, big guy.” I replied as he chuckled at that then looked at me rubbing my bearded face

“Why you calling me “Big Guy” when you’re 6’3-6’4?” he asked as I smiled at that

“You have no idea how long I wanted to hug you, or even call you to wish you a happy birthday or even JB a happy birthday.” He replied

“I knew, I also knew that she would either intercept the call _or_ have the phone company block your numbers from calling the house.” I replied as he nodded at that

“I don’t want you talking to him!” She stated as I looked at her

“Sit down like a good and _tart_ girl and let the adults speak.” I stated as her jaw dropped at that and the audience chuckled at that

“Oh I can keep going on the shade, snark and sass, don’t try me.” I replied

And she glared at me

“Oh you are so going to get it when we get back home.”

“Just like you will when we get back as I know two hours after we’re back I can find you in your usual position, on your back with your legs spread.” I replied as her eyes went wide and shock was on her face at that shade I threw at her

“Oh and by the way, you _do_ have breath mints right?” I asked as she nodded

“Well what the fuck is it doing in your purse or pocket? Your breath smells like straight up rancid undouched pussy! Throw something in your mouth besides a cock to suck on to take care of that breath!” I replied as the audience groaned at that

“Do you really think it’s necessary to throw shade on your mom?”

I looked at the host the same way I looked at my mom

“There’s nothing more _tedious_ than having to explain your point of view to someone so that they understand it or at least grasp it.” I replied with a sigh

“Why are you treating me hostile?” The host asked as I looked at him

“That’s not hostile and she knows it. You would _know_ when and if I do treat you hostile.” I replied

“I’m getting the feeling that you don’t trust your mom.” The host stated

“Not for a second and not for all the supply of coffee for every last coffee drinker on the planet.” I replied

Then she glared at me

“You piss me the fuck off at times!” She barked out as I looked at her

“Let’s talk about a certain _party_ you had four months ago that required payback with $200, 100 at Taco Bell, 50 at Chiptole and the last 50 at a Jamaican joint on Oxtails, Peas and rice, plantains and extra brown gravy.” I replied

“I doubt it would cost that much.”

“The large is $13 bucks at this joint I know and I would mix between the large at $13 bucks and the steamed snapper who is also served like that for $12 bucks, and whatever’s left is the tip.” I replied

“I tip the delivery guys.”

“Using Nature’s credit card which should have been declined years ago has never been an acceptable form of a tip for them. Especially when they kept telling you that they don’t want you.” I replied and her jaw dropped even more

“Are you calling me a slut?”

I then tilted my head to my other side

“Have you heard the latest ad campaigns? Join the Navy, See the world, and sleep with Natalia Jones? Join the Army, Be an Army of One, and sleep with Natalia Jones? The marines are looking for a few good men who have NOT slept with Natalia Jones!” I replied

“What the hell did I do to deserve all of this?” She stated

“My dear Lady… you have taken me away from my dad and brother when I was thirteen by threat instead of asking me if I wanted to go willingly. And when you did that when I was thirteen, you looked like a pissed off guy.” I replied

“I’m getting tired of you throwing shade...” the host started

“Do shut up...and let me finish.” I stated dryly as the host’s jaw dropped at that

“Now, before I was rudely interrupted; This entire chat has been broadcasted live and in real time to the entire planet. That was my intent. Anything more from you mom? No? Good! Let the grown men speak. This is the first fucking time I’ve seen him in three years and I already know that you’re going to try to pull your usual stunts when we get back home, Oh and I understand you used to be a lawyer with your brother a chemist right? Can you explain the _logical_ reason to have two sets of plastic and on the second set of plastic a purchase is made for a specific type of plant, that no house has no business of having.” I replied as he realized

“Wait...you...you’re not saying what I think you’re saying.” He replied

“Castor plant. And from the beans of that plant as she happens to be sleeping with four MIT class Chemistry guys who do have the capability and skill to handle it the right way. It’s why whenever we’re at home, I wear heavy thick gloves.” I replied

And FP realizes

“How many times have you tried to poison our son and daughter?” he stated in disbelief

“JB was never the target.” I replied as I then caught FP in my arms and when Security tried to intervene

“You may want to back up off of us or enjoy spending two years and thirty one days in the nearest hospital’s ICU ward.” I replied

“You...I...”

“You would poison your own son by having Ricin made?”

“I know he’s hiding money from me that’s rightfully mine!” She stated

“Ah...and finally here comes the truth...” I stated

“I’m starting to believe that your son has always suspected you of wanting him dead and with his veiled threats...”

“What veil?” I stated then I looked at her

“I should have known that things would go to shit when you decide to show your true self. And if...I should meet, some “accident” No CSI unit on this _planet…_ would be able to forensically identify what’s _left of you_ , if you do try and set up an “Accident” on me.” I stated tersely at her

“Is that a veiled threat?”

“What veil?” I repeated

“And just how exactly would you carry it out?”

I then pulled out a notepad and handed it to the host as he opened it up and looked at it seeing names of joints and the weekly take, then saw it broken down even more

“How...how long have you been...” He started realizing

“Three years.” I replied as he looked up at me then handed it back

“So if I wanted to, I wouldn’t have to worry about after high school or even college or joining the rat race as I’ve already made more than enough money to ensure, my brother, My sister and our dad can be quite comfortable and you saw the weekly take from those ten properties.” I replied

“How could those numbers be right?”

“Did you factor in sixty hour work weeks of being on call 24/7?” I stated as he realizes and I nodded at that

“Yes...if I wanted a G5 or 6 built, the G5 would cost a little over a year’s salary for me; granted if I were to have that done...I’d have to name her and then hire a pilot, co pilot and flight attendant.” I replied

And as I had my arm around FP’s torso

“Why...It...” he started and I just pulled him close to me as he just closed his eyes and lowered his head onto my shoulder

“Why would she do that, try to poison me?” I stated as FP nodded at that

“Because of the fact that I own, manage and run ten properties, because I refuse to be the cash cow to her as she would blow through my life savings inside of...four months. Because I took your side, Because I’m not willing to cut you out of my life like she wants me to...” I replied while rubbing his back and holding him like that

“Because she knew it would hurt you the most and leave you with unending guilt and misery over it that it would push you to drink yourself to death, Because she wouldn’t care what it would do to JB or my brother.” I replied as he just broke down and his body was trembling at that

And then I could hear him ask me softly

“ _How many times?”_

as I exhaled at that

“First by spiking my food, second by pouring it into my drink, third smother by pillow, and finally, she tried to run me over with her SUV.” I replied as he groaned out in even more pain at that

“Because of those four instances, I installed the deadbolt into JB’s door to keep her safe...and I know how to spend the night in the streets.” I replied as FP looked at me with his eyes red and disbelief in his eyes as I leaned in and whispered it to him

“ _First stop on the list is the ER, complain of a stomach ache and you’ll go all night waiting to be seen till the morning. Second place is hotel conference rooms, if you look like a VP or an Exec, they’ll realize you had too much to drink and was sleeping it off or they’d wake you up and tell you, you had to clear out of the room. Third choice is concert venues like the Opera or things like that, go in as the crowds are leaving and head right for the women’s can, because they all have a separate area with comfy couches.”_ I replied as he looked at me and he can just tell that I’m not lying about that and that I have done it too many times

Then he grabs my shirt; desperation in his eyes, his body language

“ _J, please!_ I’m begging you! Just come back to Riverdale, I’d rather have you back to be my anchor in getting clean than to lose you.” FP begged

“Expect me...when you see me.” I replied simply as he sighed then kissed my forehead in relief at that

And that night in the hotel room, he was with me as we were having dinner and he was filling me in on what happened but I did a different way as he could feel me in his head exploring his memories and then I let him experience my life after leaving at 13. and when I pulled back he rubbed my shoulder

“I don’t give a fuck that you’re gay. You are my son! You already know Jug’s not gonna leave you over that.” FP replied as I nodded then he realized

“How many times were you gay bashed?”

“Five.” I replied with a sigh

And then the door opened as a waiter came to remove the carts outside

“Would there be anything else?” he asked

“Yeah… six Banana boat ice cream, with hot fudge and that cherry on it; three for him, three for me. With Chocolate, Oreo and Rocky Road.” I replied as he nodded then headed out

I just sat back with FP using my right pec as a pillow

“I don’t want the guys to give me any problems.”

“They won’t. When the results were read, I already knew their reaction.” I replied

 


	2. Blurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger brother is forced to leave Toledo to ensure his sister's safety as he suspects that his mom or latest DV prone boyfriend may set him up when his guard is down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the finances... I borrowed that from GTA V and then changed the names around but kept the figures the same, found a site that could let me figure out the pay scale like insert how many hours and whether it's monthly, weekly or whatever. I set it up for 60 hours a week of being on call 24/7. It will also be explained more thoroughly in a future chapter... okay the money thing MAY be excessive at sixty hours a week. It's what I get for not having a beta....

 

Six months later after the show

JB was hearing mom and me have a brutal fight over my money; she demanded to know how I was making my money, I told her she didn’t need to fucking know and yes I cursed at her.

She looked as if she was pimp slapped one way and bitch slapped the other way.

“You...are JUST like your father and no good brother!” She stated glaring at me as I smirked

“Funny, considering I haven’t seen or had contact with Jughead in three years since you dragged me here to Toledo to listen to your parents bitch and moan about religion this, religion that, what’s right this, what’s right that!” I stated as she was seething now

"As for dad, we've kept in contact most of the time on social media since the show. But since then; you've been fired from your job, got locked down with an ankle monitor all over your attempts to try and kill me that was confirmed when the cops did pull out both logs from your cards and saw the purchase made for that Castor plant. So you'll be living off of your life savings till you can find another job..." 

“So that guy I came home to see you about to fuck him, he your sugar daddy?” I smirked at that

“A nineteen year old as a sugar daddy? Cute. He was my boyfriend that I have been dating for nearly three years!” I stated as she couldn’t believe it

And then her boyfriend came down as I looked at him and smirked bitterly at him

He was 5’9, brown haired, blue eyed but you could smell the booze off of his ass from five miles away, he was a brutal alcoholic and a real piece of fucking work with his rap sheet that looks more like a thick phone book

“I think you should clear out of here, man.” he stated and I looked at him with that “Bitch, please.” look with the glare to match

“Hey man, this isn’t your fucking house. As I don’t see you paying any bills, but you sure can spend all your time between fucking her and fucking your whores you got on the side that she doesn’t know about. Surprised as fuck that you were able to fuck mom again considering the fact that you were busy spreading your seed around and even poking holes in condoms in such a way that you would need to use a flash light to see it!” I stated as she looked at him

He glared at me then when he made a move the cops walked in to see him slug me and then I just fucked his ass up using my escrima serrada (Filipino stick fighting) moves. even pulling off a spinning heel kick to go into a reverse crescent kick that sent him flying and slammed hard into the wall sliding down groaning in pain.

And then I felt someone gently touch me as I spun around to see it was the cop as I sighed at that “We’re gonna take in the boyfriend for assault and battery.” the cop stated as my mother’s jaw dropped at that

“WHAT?! He didn’t do nothing! it’s that thief I call my fucking son that’s responsible for this! He refuses to tell me how he got his money to afford his truck!” she yelled as I pulled out my phone, called up the notepad function and let him see how I make my money as he saw it was a list showing

Investments and then next to that “Weekly income”

Imax cinema 1: $132,200

Imax Cinema 2: $264,000

Best Buy: $142,300

Golf Club/CC $264,500

Weed Dispensary: $9,300

Tequi-la-la: $16,500

Catchers (Gay bar): $7,100

Hens House: $920

Hooks: $4,700

Strip Club: $10,000

Cab Company: $2,000

@60h/week and on call 24/7 with managers to handle the separate businesses and me to handle the owner problems. 

Hourly: $14,225.33

Weekly: $853,520.00

Bi-Weekly:$1,707,040.00

Semi-Monthly: $1,849,293.33

Monthly: $3,698,586.67

Quarterly: $11,095,760.00

Annually:$44,383,040.00

Started this at age 12, going on four years now:

$179,487,360.00

And then he saw the cop’s eyes go wide and his jaw drop at that then the Cop looked at him, then the notepad, then at him, then the notepad and handed it to his partner before promptly fainting face first to the floor

The partner looked at the kid

“Ma’am...it’s his call if he wants to tell you as from what he shows me, his income is completely legit and got me wondering if he could use an assistant. And from your boyfriend’s list of DV collars as I recognize his face; if he were to take this to a judge, said Judge would be on his side and have you looking stupid in court.” The cop stated

Then she lunged at me and slugged my eye good making me sway at that then I felt an impact on my jaw

I staggered back as I nodded

“You get that one free. But I’m going to have the cops hold you in cuffs so I can talk to my sister.” I replied tersely

And then I went upstairs to JB’s room and knocked in a special way and I heard her unlock the door as I walked in and she was upset

“Are you going to leave?” she asked as I looked at her and I never liked seeing her upset as when she looks at you; you could see exactly how she was feeling by her eyes, and she knew I really didn’t want to do this but I didn’t have a choice anymore. I was focused on her being safe.

“I don’t want to JB, but it’s too much of a risk as I could go to sleep one night and not wake up the next morning, or worse it happen to you and me be set up over it.” I replied as she nodded at that but then I saw the tears start to fall down her face and it just destroyed me. this girl was completely fucking innocent and yet her heart was breaking all over her mother’s actions and most likely developed a grudge or a hatred against her.

“But I know you like Spotify so I’m going to keep paying the subscription so you can enjoy your music.” I replied as she hugged me while crying and then we took a selfie on her IG page as I put the caption as “Last time with my bro, before our mother drove him away from me over him being straight gay” I then took another selfie of me kissing her forehead

I then packed up my gear into duffle bags and brought them to my EXT. I loaded them in the truck as well as took my tower down and put it in delicately. Then the same for the flat screens.

When I was done with that, I just put the torneau cover over it and closed the lift gate and I just looked at the house I grew up from thirteen to fifteen.

I then nodded at the cops as they let her go just as I climbed into my ride and started it up. I didn’t need to know that JB was already bawling her eyes out over this as I didn’t need to look to see her watching me in her window

I sighed at that as I hit the On-star button and when I heard the response

“Yeah, I need directions to Riverdale.” I replied and then I heard the turn by turn directions start as I drove off and I knew that she would want to be around me, her bear, Her Wolf.

Right now he seriously grew up since then:

Age – 15

Looks: 20

Height - 6'4"

Weight – 285

Neck – 19”

Pants – 34” x 36”

Chest – 58”

Eye Color-Same as Jughead's

Hair Color- Dark Blonde

Shoe size – 14 Boots/Sneaks

And now, he had his license but was relocating to Riverdale, it was the summer but days before Jason's murder so it would have been perfect and time to slide in before the new year.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion with Jughead, The Breakfast club, and FP

 

His right eye was bothering him as he drove but as long as he could see out of his left eye, he would be fine. He then pulled out a cold compress from the glove compartment, closed it up and then just bent it to activate it as it went cold in seconds.

He then just put it on his eye and used an eye patch to keep it there, till he could get a doc to tend to it.

He was quiet during the drive contemplating and hoping that JB would be okay.

It was hours of driving as he finally saw Sweet water river and knew exactly where he was and how far he was from the town sign.

He then ended the call as he continued on sighing in relief and ten minutes later he knew the layout of the town incredibly well. He was just heading for Archie’s place as he knew that those two would be joined at the hip.

When he pulled up at Archie’s place he exhaled as it’s been three years since he’s been here, it looked as if nothing had changed on this street or in town and then he sees the front door open, To hear and see that familiar red head head on out. But he noticed that Archie got ripped as his jaw dropped but he was smiling at that, even at seeing Archie put on his wife beater that fit him in all the right places. 

It then hit him where he could find his brother;  _Pop’s!_ As he groaned then hit his head on the steering wheel

Archie then saw the truck drove off with tinted windows in the direction of Pop’s and when he got there, he saw the same truck outside so he went inside and was looking at the truck

“Hey Archie, what’s going on?” Jughead asked as he then looked at the truck sitting outside

“I don’t know. I saw that truck outside my house; and now I’m seeing that same truck here.” Archie replied in slight confusion and as he sat down, the driver of that truck got out wearing shades and locked his truck up. Said driver headed inside and then he heard Jughead’s voice as it was like a wave of calm and ease washing over him.

“What can I get you?” Pop’s asked as The younger brother grinned at that 

“Two double bacon cheeseburgers, raw onions, ketchup, with the crunchy pickles, double large order of Onion rings, Ketchup on those too and a large Oreo shake.” He replied as Pop frowned as he knew that order was definitely familiar 

“It’ll be a few minutes.” He replied as the guy nodded

“I got nothing but time.” he replied then he felt they were staring 

“Do I really look that different?” he asked as Jughead frowned

“Man, I don’t even know you!” Jughead stated as they heard the guy smirk 

“You sure about that... _Andarco_?” he stated and when Jughead heard that nickname from long ago, it made his eyes go into disbelief then went wide and jaw dropped slowly in realization  


“Joe?” Jughead stated in disbelief as they saw Joe turn around and look at them then raised his shades as Jughead just scrambled over and hugged his younger brother 

“Oh my god, what are you doing here!?” He stated that then he noticed the eye patch and felt how cold it was and his facial expression, and tone changed in _seconds_ at the visual of it.

“What the hell happened?” Jughead asked as he sat me down in an empty booth and looked at me while crouched down and tending to my black eye and aching jaw

“Mom and I had a falling out; me accidentally outing myself to her when she came back to see me about to go from third base to grand slam for the first time, then her bitching and moaning about how I could afford the truck outside and the things I bought. She didn’t need to know, and then her and her revolving door of boyfriends with DV collars or worse.” I replied as Jughead’s eyes went wide

“Sharon got promoted to Lieutenant so she stations a UC car outside the house. And it’s a different one each night so she doesn’t catch on. But they’re there to listen and at the sound of JB yelling or anything like that, to break that door down and ensure that my sister is fine and okay. To that end. I was not going to tell Mom and her latest boy toy how much money I make from my investments or I’d become the cash cow and lose my life savings in six months the way they would spend it.” I replied

Then we heard a ring tone play in the tone of Kakariko Village’s theme as Jughead saw me reach and he pulled out my phone to see a message on the screen in the center

 

_I don’t want you or that bastard brother of yours to ever come back to Toledo!_

 

Jughead’s jaw dropped as he looked at it

“ _What?!”_

“If you see a nasty message that would be from our mother.” I replied sighing at that then remembered _“_ Jellybean prefers JB now and listens to Pink Floyd and similar artists on Spotify instead of Vinyl.” I replied as his jaw dropped

“Does dad know you’re back?” He asked as I exhaled 

“Not to my knowledge…The last time we met was a few months ago from the show and after that kept touch whenever I could without her overhearing it. He told me about the house being gone, that you were still around and we kept in touch on IG as much as possible, but I had a feeling that you would know what’s going on with him more than I do.” I replied as he nodded at that

“He’s at the trailer park.” Jughead replied as I sighed at that then Jughead called him up on his cell and handed me the phone as I put it to my ear and when the grub came I nodded my thanks to Pop

And when he answered

“ _Jug...hey.”_ FP replied

“It’s me.” I replied 

“ _Joe?”_ He asked

“Yeah...I’m at Pop’s ran into my brother and the inner circle. Big guy, what’s going on since the last time we talked?” I asked as he sighed at that and Pop had sensed it and then started to bag up my grub for me and I pulled out my wallet and handed him two twenties and told him to keep the change

I grabbed the bag

“Dad.” I replied

“ _A lot’s going on...but does this mean that you’re moving back to Riverdale?_

“That...will require a face-to-face chat. I’m heading over...” I replied then hung up as I then called up Jughead’s contacts and saw his number as I took a screen shot with mine then handed his to him before walking out with the grub and the shakes

I got into my truck, started it up and headed out for the trailer park. During the drive I was munching on the Onion rings as they were incredible and  _just_ how I remembered them: Basil, Thyme, Rosemary, light garlic and paprika, crispy on the outside and incredible on the inside. 

When I got to the trailer park, I wasn’t sure which one was his but then I saw him standing out as I parked next to his truck, shut down my ride and locked it up as I got out with the grub and drinks. He let me in and I saw the bottles around then I sat down on the couch and set the grub on the coffee table. He saw my swollen eye and my jaw and the smile on his face quickly faded to instant concerned look

“What...the _fuck_...happened?” He stated as he tilted my head to the side so he could see as he saw it was already looking like it’ll be a hell of a shiner

“Mom’s latest DV boyfriend. He didn’t like the fact I talked back to his ass, but the cops were there, So he hit me and I fucked his ass up in self defense.” I replied then sighed

“She flipped her lid when she caught me in the middle of a date.” I replied

“Boyfriend?” he asked as I looked at him 

He looked at me with a warm smile “I remember what happened in the hotel room and I’m still fine with it, just like I know that you are too.” he replied as I smiled at that

“A guy I was planning on topping and giving up my cherry to.” I replied as he nodded at that “She went batshit crazy, JB looked destroyed as all fuck when she saw us fighting and then even more when I told her I had to leave for her safety and to keep her alive. Then as I was loading up my truck with my gear; she told me that if I left Toledo that Jughead and me were not welcome there anymore. I told her then she was losing out on knowing me. That was...four-five hours ago.” I replied as his jaw dropped and at the same time, I popped two more onion rings into my mouth and was just having the look of total instant pleasure on my face...yet again. 

“You’ve been on the fucking road driving with a black eye and a swollen fucking jaw for four fucking hours straight” He stated in disbelief as I looked at him

“Adrenaline and I wanted to put distance from Toledo.” I replied as he sighed at that as he dropped his head at that

“Ever since I got fired from Freddy’s construction firm...I lost the house because I fell behind on the bills...” he replied as I nodded at that

“I know.” I replied as he realized while picking up his head to look at me, he realized I knew from the tone of my voice that had the feeling and tone of ‘not surprised’ “Wait...what did you do?” FP asked as I looked at my dad

“Paid off all of your back debts, loans, bills and current collection agency as the others I told them a seldom unheard of law and told them where to find it and that once it was passed to another firm, they have nothing to do with it anymore. They begrudgingly accepted that.” I replied as he was floored

“How were you able to pay off hundreds of thousands of dollars!?” He stated as I looked at him “The back debts; was a mill. And it wasn’t a problem.” I replied and then I continued  


"The Tax problems: 750k." I replied as he just closed his eyes at that 

"The hospital bills, the ones that insurance refused to pay for and cover; fifteen million. The loans: 500k. and paying off the Visa and the AmEx combined: One million." I replied

"Do I really want to know how much it came to?" FP asked

"Eighteen million, two hundred thousand bucks total." I replied ignoring the fact that he asked a rhetorical question

He looked at me in disbelief wondering like fucking hell if I started going down his road “Ohh sweet merciful Jesus...” FP started as he looked like he was about to break down and start crying so I sighed at that and revealed it

“I own several investment properties and each year I make $44,383,040 and the weekly take from the businesses is $853,520 As to how I acquired the money to buy the properties; my card skills at Poker. And I’m more like Ace from Casino. And sometimes I catch the owners of really great money makers in compromising situations that would not want to get back to the significant other. Because of that, I own 11 businesses.” I replied as he exhaled at that

And he saw me drop my head sighing after I polished off the first burger and shake then I looked at him

‘ _Damn do those burgers taste as good as I remember!’_ I thought and then I had gathered my thoughts 

“I missed you, I missed Jughead, but I _don’t_ miss the drinking.” I replied as he looked at me and really listened to his son

“I _want_ you to _be around_ to watch me eventually find a boyfriend to possibly become a husband and watch me get hitched and the same with Jughead or even JB.” I replied as he nodded at that and he looked like he was about to break down in front of me as I gently rubbed his shoulder as he looked at me then the tears started to fall as he finally realized he reached rock bottom and as he spent time crying I just held him close while rubbing his back 

“Jughead wondered about a present he got two years ago...” FP started

“A bank account in his name being opened and set up for him, finding out that he has money that he can get to up to a certain amount each time? Yeah that was me.” I replied as he was floored at that “I know I have a problem with booze but...that month is going to be hard.” He replied as he saw me smirk then I pulled out his phone and saw Fred’s number in there and made a call

And then I heard

“ _FP...I really don’t have time...”_ He started

“Guess again, It’s Jughead’s younger brother.” I replied

“ _Holy shit, so you’re back in town?”_

“Yeah how’s the project going?” I asked as he exhaled 

“ _We’re nearly done with the last building but the others are already finished with the interior decorator.”_ He replied as I nodded at that

“Okay...I’ll be over in a few minutes...” I replied then hung up

After we got there, I lead him to an ordinary building as we went in and I hit a button that opened the floor and just lowered us in an Anti-grav field FP saw how I wasn’t even worried then when we landed on our feet

I then led FP over as he saw it had work out gear of Bowflex Power bow home gyms there of at least five, then he noticed a round circular console in the center with controls on it and he saw me enter a sequence

“What’s going on?”

“I’m going to help you get through rapid detox.” I replied and FP looked at me in utter disbelief as to how I would do that

“How?” he asked as he then heard a sound come on and felt gravity get heavier as he had to force his body to really move in it then he saw me just yank his shirts off leaving him shirtless as he frowned but then heard the camera on my phone take a pic

“A Before pic?” he asked as I nodded at that

And then it just moved to show a montage of me and FP bonding, getting to really know each other, helping each other out, working out with each other, sparring with each other, teaching him self defense and martial arts; helping him through the detox and when it was over; he felt better. So when it was done, 24 hours later, they went back up as FP looked a hell of a fucking lot better as well as being three years older than before and then we went inside one of the houses to grab a shower and place an order for grub.

They were both just enjoying the dual shower heads

“Oh man...how long were we down there?” FP asked while soaping up his hairy and now meaty rack but he was smiling, he had that sparkle back in his eyes and he lost the weight he gained from the drinking, and even the cigarette smoke and smell 

“Three years in one day at 150 times Earth’s normal gravity.” I replied as he exhaled at that

“Did...did you just say, _three years!?_ ” FP stated in disbelief as he saw his son nod at that and he exhaled at that then realized

“Three years in _one_ day?” he asked as his son nodded at that

“Yeah.” 

“And the feeling for food?”

“Will be kicking in...in fifty minutes.” I replied as he nodded at that then I just shampooed his hair as he let me while smiling at that 

And then when it was done, I shoved him under as he rinsed it all out of his hair with his eyes closed and slowly running his hands through his now longer hair

Then he returned the favor with shampooing my hair as his hands were calloused but surprisingly it felt good “I don’t know how you did it, but I really don’t feel the need, urge or desire to drink.” He replied “Good, as after we eat; the next stop is Men’s Wearhouse to get remeasured and buy a new wardrobe and then a physical for you as I want to get your doc’s reaction on camera.” I replied grinning 

Then I ordered about… $50 in Chinese then twenty bucks more as a safety net . 

And after the grub, the visit to Men’s Wearhouse and then they were at FP’s doctor as FP was sitting on the bed and I was just waiting with my camera phone and when the doc walked in

“Okay FP...I’m going to need you to lose the shirt...” she replied and then when he did, I was recording it as she turned around and then her eyes went Ricky Ricardo and the jaw hit the floor just from the sight of FP all ripped, hairy and totally looking like a very fuckable DILF as his head was tilted on a certain angle. A definite better look than how he used to look. 

“Holy _SHIT!”_ She stated as I grinned then I went shirtless as well then she had the same reaction for me

“ _Now_ I’m happy.” I replied as she looked at me then I put my arm around my dad, called up my social media app and then took a picture of the both of us shirtless with him looking at me like I had lost my mind then I put the caption

“ _Looks like my old man was hiding this body under deceptive clothes.”_ then posted it

Within  _minutes_ I had hits on it as Fred’s response was  _“Can you train me the way you trained FP?”_

Reggie’s response was him in dumbstruck as he couldn’t believe it neither could the others

And then during it, Jughead called my phone as it was linked to my truck and we saw the screen change to kick on the Caller ID screen. I hit the answer button from the steering wheel and the both of us were just shirtless in my ride as FP was just enjoying how he felt better and looked better as he was looking himself over

“Hey bro.” I replied

“ _What the fuck did you do to get you AND Dad looking like that!?”_

“Hyperbolic time chamber with a gravity field generator and the time chamber was set on three years in one day.” I replied

“ _So you mean he spent three years inside but it was really one full day?”_

“Yep, and he aged three years just like I did.” I replied

“ _So Dad does this mean you’re...”_ “Yes Jughead, it means that I’m clean from booze, from cigarettes and this three year boost will really throw my doc in for a tale spin.” FP replied as Jughead exhaled “ _Wow! Then all you need is to find a job and you can rebuild the family!”_ Jughead stated 

 


	4. Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will contain what the buildings on the compound look like from the outside and a future one on what the insides look like.

 

And then I sighed at that as FP looked at me

“ _What?”_ He asked “About that...Mom’s moving ahead with a divorce and filing sole custody for JB.” I replied

“ _What?!”_ Jughead balked out “Jug...relax. Mom’s just playing a game. Try to show the courts that our dad’s a bad father and that she should get sole custody of JB and whatever happens to us will just happen. It’s a dangerous and stupid game. But now with dad’s physical over and done with, they will see astronomical improvement all across the board.” I replied while driving “ _So where are you and dad going to be living at?”_

“Fred, Archie and Fred’s crew were working on building up my compound. They’ve been paid off in full so Archie’s old man can relax for awhile.” I replied

“ _Where’s it at?”_

“Close to some dive called Thorn something…” I replied

“ _I know that area.”_

“Good.” I replied

“ _Wait...how were you able to afford to have that built?”_ Jughead asked as I grinned “Investments big bro, investments.” I replied smiling then hung up

I noticed dad was horny as he kept twitching in his seat and he realized as he glanced at me

“Horny?” I asked as he nodded at that

“Flesh jack’s in the glove compartment.” I replied as he opened it up and took it out then closed up the glove compartment and then as he looked at it “How the hell do you use it?” FP asked as I sighed and we were at a light so I leaned over and opened up FP’s pants with FP having a look of utter disbelief and shock on his face then turned to a smirk over what I was doing 

“Whoa!” he stated as I moved my hand in, found his cock and balls, moved them so they would be free. Then I took the cap off, added lube to it and stroked his cock up with lube.

I then hit the gas and slid it onto his cock

“Now slide it up and down your cock till you shoot that cum load of yours.” I replied as he was flustered by that 

His own son bluntly fondling him, pulling out his cock, stroking him off even telling him how to use it…

“You’re not the first guy I did that to and you won’t be the last, besides it just reminded me of how my boys were back in Toledo in how bitchy they got when they didn’t get laid or got their rocks off.” I replied 

“That explained the reaction.” He replied as I nodded at that

When we got back to the compound, FP was close as I could tell and then he just closed his eyes, dropped his jaw and moaned all while going into an intense orgasm and convulsion. he just angled the flesh light down and then emptied every last drop of cum he had in his balls into that flesh light. And with that cum load of his, he filled it up half way

“Holy shit.” We both replied as he grinned at me

“Wish your loads were like that?” FP asked as he saw me with a smug smile

“Did you forget in the hotel room? How much cum I shot each round?” I asked with that same smug smile as it hit him as he remembered it

“I cum when I want to and usually one round has me filling up a 32 ounce cup to near full with my loads as they just spray out, but it’s thick and glob like. I’ve been told my cum tastes like Vanilla and caramel.”I replied as he exhaled at that 

“I do want to find a boyfriend as I had lost my cherry in Toledo and that was months ago after a three year relationship. But I also want you and Jughead to move in.” I replied as he grinned at that realizing 

“Yeah, No more having to spend nights in the trailer, No more constant take out and hello to home cooked grub. Although...hard to resist Pop’s Burgers, fries, shakes and Onion rings.” I replied as he laughed at that

And then they were looking around as they could see how each of the houses looked as there were four of them. But more could be added.

FP was floored as he looked at all of them and then he looked at one that looked right out of a fucking magazine and then he spotted the hot tubs closer to the house then looked at his son

“Is that...” 

“Yeah, seven person Jacuzzi hot tub.” I replied as he exhaled at that then we went inside as he looked around then at me

“I...I can’t find the words...I have a house again! My son helped me make big steps into getting my life back together...helping me reunite the family again...” he started softly then he exhaled looking at me

I could tell he was about to cry again and it didn’t bother me if he did, I like seeing him happy

“Just how tall are you?” He asked me as I grinned

“6-3...6’4. I swear if I grow any more I won’t be able to drive a large number of my rides.” I replied

“So...if I wanted to drive your rides?”

“Premium. _Never_ unleaded.”

 

 


End file.
